Computerized applications have been developed for generating and providing geographic maps for display on electronic devices. For example, users of computers may access a map application over the Internet and request and download street maps for display. As another example, certain automobiles are equipped with navigational systems capable of displaying street maps of geographic areas within which the automobiles are located. However, such traditional computerized mapping applications are limited to providing high-level geographic maps of open areas that are available for general, public access and mapping. Such maps may not provide the information and/or level of detail desired by certain users.